The Coming of the Fire Storm
by ellesxjadore
Summary: PRNS FINAL CHAPTER! Lothor seems to be gone, and the rangers are celebrating! Hunter again feels left out...again! But Sydney cheers him up with a drinking contest. Blake and Tori get together, as do Tammy and Shane. read and review please! mizg
1. Hunting Hunter

A/N  
  
This is my first Power Rangers fiction. Please be nice when you review...if you review.  
  
The Coming of the Fire Storm  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Hunting Hunter  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Zurgane!" shouted Lothor.  
  
"Yes, master?" grunted the warrior ninja alien and he bowed.  
  
"What's the plan?"  
  
Zurgane was silent for a moment.  
  
"What plan?"  
  
Suddenly, a blast of red light threw the general backwards.  
  
"Why do I have generals, Zurgane?" Lothor asked the alien.  
  
"Errr..." he said as he got up.  
  
"So I don't have to think," sneered Lothor, "I have generals to do thinking for me! Remember that!"  
  
"Yes, sir," grunted Zurgane.  
  
"Good!"  
  
"Uncle!" cried a high pitched voice.  
  
"No!" whispered Lothor. "Please don't say it's..."  
  
"Uncle! We have a plan!" said Kapri.  
  
"Yes!" agreed Marah. "We have a plan to get rid of the Power Rangers!" Both of the early twenties girls sounded very pleased with themselves.  
  
"Oh, go on then," sighed Lothor, "I suppose it won't do any harm to hear what you have to say!"  
  
"Okay then," said Marah happily.  
  
'And they're supposed to be evil space ninjas...' thought Lothor sadly. 'Where did I go wrong with them? Why have they turned out so...nice?'  
  
"Well," began Kapri, speaking very slowly, "we were wondering whether there are any other Power Rangers waiting to be called to fight us."  
  
"And?" said Lothor impatiently  
  
"Well, we heard in evil space ninja class," continued Marah.  
  
"That?" said Lothor, beginning to grow angry.  
  
"That it says in a prophesy that there are supposed to be eight rangers! Not six!" finished Kapri triumphantly.  
  
Lothor's already red face turned a dark shade of purple.  
  
"You are joking, right?" he said faintly.  
  
"Nope! We're positive!" they said.  
  
"How am I supposed to deal with eight rangers? I can barely cope with six!" bellowed Lothor.  
  
"Oh! I forgot something!" said the pink haired.  
  
"You did?" asked Lothor. "Can this news get any worse?"  
  
"It can!" cried Marah.  
  
"Oh, great..." muttered Lothor, "just great..."  
  
"These other rangers," said Kapri, "they can only be summoned by the Thunder Rangers!"  
  
Lothor's face lit up.  
  
"Really? Well that won't be difficult. I'll just have them destroyed!"  
  
Kapri and Marah giggled.  
  
"Zurgane!"  
  
"Yes, sir?"  
  
"Bring me an alien powerful enough to destroy those Thunder punks. And be quick about it!"  
  
"Yes sir!" said Zurgane, and he began to walk away.  
  
"And Zurgane!" called Lothor.  
  
"Yes sir?"  
  
"Get a new phrase!"  
  
"Right sir!" and he stalked off.  
  
"Typical ninja aliens..." muttered Lothor.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Back on Earth, the Thunder Rangers were enjoying a beautiful sunny day in Blue Bay Harbour. They had no idea of the danger which awaited them.  
  
Both brothers were adopted by their foster parents. They had been killed by Lothor, and he also planned to kill their kids.  
  
Hunter Bradley, the elder of the two had dirty blonde hair and ice blue eyes. He was a quiet, but strong person. He always seemed dark and brooding, but had a strong belief in honour. He was rather good-looking and quite tall. His favourite pastime was motocross racing.  
  
Blake Bradley, the younger brother, was of a dark skin colour. He had jet black hair and dark eyes. He was extremely handsome and was of average height. He was the fun and laughing type, but serious as well. He shared his brother's love of racing.  
  
The two were hanging out at the track, cleaning up their bikes and chatting about what they were doing at the weekend.  
  
"Hey man, you missed a spot," said Hunter, pointing to a mark on his brother's bike.  
  
Blake wiped it with his cloth.  
  
"Thanks, bro."  
  
"What are we doing at the weekend?" asked Hunter.  
  
"I was thinking of going to the martial arts film festival again!" confessed Blake.  
  
"No thanks," said Hunter, "not after what happened last time." He shuddered at the thought of artificial butter flavouring. "But I suppose Tori would go with you."  
  
"Maybe," said Blake, "but I really wanted to hang out with my favourite brother!"  
  
"How about a race?" suggested Hunter. "Just the two of us."  
  
"I'm up for that!" said Blake.  
  
"Cool!" said Hunter enthusiastically.  
  
Hunter and Blake wheeled their bikes to the bike shed, where they locked them up. Then, still talking about their race, they left.  
  
But then, something sneaked out from behind the shed.  
  
It was large, and had long tentacles like cables coming from its fingers. It broke the lock on the bike shed, opened the door and crept inside.  
  
His large eyes found the navy and crimson bikes.  
  
"Rangers," he whispered sinisterly, "your end is near! Ha!"  
  
His tentacles ran into the engines of the two bikes, putting in a virus.  
  
"You won't survive this," said the alien quietly.  
  
He pulled out his tentacles and left the shed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
What do you think? As I said before it's my first Power Rangers fiction. Please review!!! 


	2. Bulls eye!

The Coming of the Fire Storm  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Bulls Eye!  
  
"Hey! Blake!" yelled a pretty blonde girl.  
  
Blake wheeled around to see his dreams, Tori running up to him.  
  
"It's good to see you Tori," said Blake, feeling a little light- headed. "What have you been up to today?" That was the most interesting thing Blake could think of.  
  
"Well, I rode some pretty awesome waves earlier," said Tori, "and I saw this really cute guy down at the beach!" she finished triumphantly, though she had her small unique shine in her eyes.  
  
Blake felt a twinge of envy.  
  
"That's great, Tori," he mumbled.  
  
Tori smiled.  
  
"You're not jealous, are you?"  
  
"Me?" he said, trying to sound surprised. "No, no. All I want is for you to be happy."  
  
Tori felt her heart melting warmly. Before she knew what she was doing, she kissed him on his dark cheek.  
  
"Hey, I could get used to this!" said Blake.  
  
"Good," said Tori. She moved her face closer to his, about to give him another kiss, before Hunter showed up.  
  
"Hey dudes!" he said coming between them and putting an arm round each of them.  
  
"Hey, Hunter!" said Tori, forcing a smile. Why did he have to wreck that perfect moment?  
  
"What are you up to later Tori?" asked the dirty blonde.  
  
"Well, before you arrived," began Tori, "I was going to ask out your younger brother."  
  
"You were?" asked Blake in disbelief.  
  
"You were?" repeated Hunter. "Man, I'm so sorry."  
  
"Hey, don't sweat it," said Tori patting him on the back. "So, Blake, do you want to go out with me later?"  
  
Blake looked uncomfortable. He was torn between his crush and his brother. Who should he choose?  
  
"Tor, I've got plans later, sorry," confessed Blake.  
  
Tori's face fell.  
  
"No problem," she said.  
  
"No!" said Hunter stepping forward. "Blake, we'll arrange our race for another time! Go with Tori, you'll have a great time."  
  
Blake looked into his brother ice blue eyes and saw that he was sincere.  
  
"If you say so, bro," said Blake, feeling a little better now that his brother was on his side.  
  
"I do say so," said Hunter, "Go and enjoy yourself."  
  
Blake gave his brother a warm hug.  
  
"I won't forget this Hunter," said Blake, "I'll make it up to you, I promise."  
  
Hunter nodded.  
  
"Go on, you crazy lovebirds, get out of here!" he said playfully.  
  
Blake grabbed Tori's hand, and they ran outside Ninja ops, laughing and shouting. This made Hunter feel very put out indeed.  
  
He also left Ninja ops, walking slowly with his head down.  
  
"Just because Blake has someone and I don't, doesn't mean I can sulk," Hunter said to himself. "I'll go for a ride by myself now, just to practise, without my brother."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Once Hunter was back at the track, he went to the bike shed to get his bike. He wheeled it out, still thinking about his brother.  
  
"I can't come between them, I won't," he said as he placed his bike helmet on his blonde head.  
  
He started his bike and sped off.  
  
He was riding freely, without a care in the world. All thought seemed to have left his mind.  
  
"I won't race on this track," he said, "I'll go somewhere else."  
  
He turned his bike and went off the track, heading into a forestry area.  
  
Hunter was weaving in and out through trees and plants. This was what life was about; getting away from your problems...or was it?  
  
Hunter suddenly found he was slowing down a little. He pushed down his accelerator to speed up.  
  
Now he was going far too fast. Hunter had no control over the speed. What was happening?  
  
The bike seemed to have a mind of its own. It was spinning in all directions, before turning sharply into another.  
  
"What's up with this bike?" panted Hunter. He was scared. This had never happened before.  
  
Behind a few large trees, two evil space ninjas were giggling continually.  
  
"Oooh!" screamed Marah. "This is so much fun! Watching the crimson ranger spin out of control!"  
  
"This is taking too long!" spat Kapri. "Let's speed things up!"  
  
She stood up, took aim, and fired a bright pink blast at Hunter.  
  
"Argh!!!" bellowed Hunter, as he fell off his bike. He tumbled down a steep hill, knocking his head on many rocks. He landed at the bottom, unconscious.  
  
"Bulls eye!" cried Marah. "Uncle will be pleased!"  
  
"Come on," said Kapri, "let's not stick around." And with that, they vanished.  
  
Down at the bottom of the hill, blood began to stain a little of Hunter's hair. He wasn't moving, and his breathing was very faint. He was there for a few moments, before help arrived.  
  
They were two females. One was tall, skinny and had shoulder length black hair. The other was shorter, and curvier, with long fiery red hair.  
  
The two ran over to Hunter, and attempted to revive him.  
  
"Hurry up," said the black haired. "We might loose him." She was standing behind, letting the other do the work.  
  
"I'm trying!" said the red head, and she began to perform mouth to mouth.  
  
Hunter grunted.  
  
"He's waking up!" she said.  
  
"Come on then!" said the other, pulling her friend off the ground.  
  
"Wait!" said the red head, as Hunter began to open his eyes. "Crimson ranger! If you ever need help, just call us. You'll know who we are when the time is right!" The two disappeared.  
  
Hunter regained consciousness, and sat up.  
  
"Hello?" he said faintly. "Is anyone there? Ouch!" He found that he was injured, but someone had bandaged his broken leg.  
  
"How strange." He thought. 


	3. What Happened?

A/N  
  
Cheers for the reviews, they really mean a lot!  
  
The Coming of the Fire Storm  
  
Chapter 3  
  
What Happened?  
  
It was growing very dark, and Blake and Tori had been out for hours. They returned to Ninja ops at half past eight. They had been to the cinema to watch a film, the arcade to play games, and then to the beach for a romantic picnic at sunset.  
  
They walked in hand in hand, giggling and chatting. They spotted Cyber Cam at the main computer.  
  
"Hey Cyber Cam!" said Blake.  
  
"Hey dudes! What's up? Enjoy your date?"  
  
"Oh yeah! It was a blast!" said Blake.  
  
Shane, Dustin and Cam entered the room.  
  
"Wow lovebirds!" said Dustin. "Where've you been?"  
  
"To the beach," said Tori clutching Blake's arm.  
  
"Whoa!" said Shane poking Blake with his finger. "Hot!"  
  
"Ha ha ha," said Blake. "Hey, has anyone seen my brother? I tried to contact him earlier, but he wouldn't pick up."  
  
Shane, Dustin and Cam glanced at each other.  
  
"I haven't seen him all day," said Cam. "I'll see if I can track him though."  
  
"Thanks," said Blake gratefully.  
  
"Maybe Hunter was feeling a little left out," said Shane, "weren't you two supposed to be racing today?"  
  
"No!" said Blake. "Hunter said he didn't mind."  
  
"And you believed him?" said Dustin. "Man, you should know your brother by now."  
  
Blake sighed.  
  
"I wonder where he is?" he said.  
  
"Well wherever he is," began Cam, looking at his computer, "he's not moving."  
  
Blake rushed over.  
  
"What? Cam, can you get an image of him at the moment?"  
  
Cam pressed a few buttons.  
  
"Yeah, hold on...hey presto! Oh no."  
  
The gang saw Hunter lying at the bottom of a hill, unable to move, and clutching a broken leg. He was bleeding badly and was yelling for help. His morpher lay 20 feet away from him, unable to reach it.  
  
"What happened?" said Tori.  
  
"I don't know," said Blake, "but we've got to find him!"  
  
Blake began to head towards the door.  
  
"Blake!" said Sensei.  
  
Blake stopped and wheeled around.  
  
"Sensei, we have to find him!" he said.  
  
"Calm yourself Blake," said Sensei soothingly. "Just before you go, I need to say that this wasn't an accident."  
  
"How do you know that dad?" asked Cam.  
  
"I will say when you get back," said Sensei. "Go now and find Hunter. Take a First Aid kit, as you will need it."  
  
The rangers nodded, and then sprinted outside.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Help!" yelled Hunter. "Help! Somebody please help me!"  
  
Hunter's condition was deteriorating. His breathing was getting fainter and fainter.  
  
"Help," he said as he fainted, knocking his head on a log.  
  
"There he is!" bellowed Blake, spotting Hunter.  
  
"Oh my god!" screamed Tori.  
  
"Hunter!" yelled Dustin.  
  
The rangers ran over to him.  
  
"His pulse is very weak," said Cam, "we need to revive him."  
  
"How?" said Blake, who was sweating a lot. He wiped his forehead with his sleeve. "What are we going to do?"  
  
"Don't worry," said Cam, "I came prepared." He took a bottle of green liquid out of his First Aid bag. He opened Hunter's mouth and poured it down his throat.  
  
Instantly, Hunter's eyes opened. He leapt up, but then realised that he couldn't stand due to his broken leg, so he collapsed again. He grunted.  
  
"Hunter!" said Blake. "What happened?" Blake was eager to know what was going on.  
  
"Let's get him back to Ninja ops first and heal him properly," said Cam wisely.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Once back at Ninja ops, Shane and Dustin laid Hunter on a pullout stretcher. Sensei came over to take a look.  
  
"Hunter, how are you feeling?" he asked calmly.  
  
"As if my life is hanging in the balance," he said, still feeling pain from his leg.  
  
"Don't go over the top Hunter," smiled Cam coming back from the store cupboard. "Here, I bought come crutches. That leg won't heal for a while."  
  
"Oh man," said Hunter feeling very depressed. "I won't be able to fight for ages!" Then the thought hit him and he smiled. "I won't be able to fight for ages? Oh yeah! I'm on vacation!"  
  
"Now Hunter," began Sensei, "if you are feeling up to it, would you mind telling us what happened?"  
  
"Sure Sensei," said Hunter. "Well, when I asked Blake to go out with Tori instead of racing with me, I went for a ride by myself.  
  
"I turned into a forestry area and just rode on. After a while, my bike started to slow down, so I slammed on the accelerator and sped up again. But then the bike was going too fast and I lost control of it. I nearly crashed many times.  
  
Then I heard voices behind the trees. Before I knew it, a blast was fired at me. I fell off my bike and tumbled down that hill. I must have been knocked out because I don't remember any more."  
  
"I told you this was no accident," said Sensei firmly.  
  
"Hunter why didn't you just stay here?" asked Blake angrily. "You could have been hurt even worse!"  
  
"Riding was the only thing that took my mind off you two," confessed Hunter. "Anyway, what I want to know is who attacked me?"  
  
"It will be explained in time," said Sensei. "Right now I suggest you forget about it, though I fear this will come up again soon. Go now and let Hunter rest."  
  
"Yes Sensei," murmured the others.  
  
"Rest up, bro," said Blake as he left.  
  
"Hey Hunter," said Dustin as Blake and Tori were out of earshot, "Don't you mind Blake going out with Tori?"  
  
"Me? No! Why?"  
  
"Blake wouldn't believe us when we said you did mind," said Shane.  
  
"That's because I don't mind!" said Hunter beginning to feel angry.  
  
"Oh really?" asked Cam.  
  
Hunter sighed. "Okay, maybe I feel a little put out," he said.  
  
"Then we need to find someone to talk to you," said Shane. "Hey! These two girls were at the skate park yesterday talking to me! They were pretty fine, man!"  
  
"No thanks," said Hunter, "I'm a loner by nature, and I always will be. Now if you don't mind I'd like to get some sleep."  
  
Dustin nodded, and ushered Shane outside. Cam stayed behind to work with Cyber Cam on the computer.  
  
"How did it come to this?" thought Hunter. 


	4. The Calling

A/N  
  
You reviewers are all fantastic, just so you know!!  
  
The Coming of the Fire Storm  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The Calling  
  
It was six weeks after Hunter's fall on the track. His leg was well and truly healed, much to his disappointment, as he was enjoying his vacation. He still hadn't told anyone about his leg already been bandaged when they found him. No one had noticed.  
  
Someone else had helped him, but he didn't know who. He had seen two very pretty faces above him, but his vision had been very cloudy.  
  
Hunter had decided to forget about it, as Sensei had told him, but it would arouse soon enough.  
  
Hunter was at the beach with Blake, Tori and Shane hanging out. He watched as Tori surfed some killer waves in awe. She came out of the clear blue water and brushed her long blonde hair out of her face.  
  
"Wow!" she said. "That was amazing!"  
  
"You certainly were!" said Blake giving her a playful hug.  
  
Hunter frowned, but only Shane noticed.  
  
"Come on navy boy!" said Tori, "you're coming in this time!" She pulled Blake of the ground and ran into the water, with him right behind her.  
  
"Well?" said Shane.  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"Are you still jealous?"  
  
"I never was!" protested Hunter.  
  
"Yeah sure," said Shane smoothly. "You would say that."  
  
"That's not fair Shane," said Hunter.  
  
"It's totally fair," said Shane. "Hey I meant what I said about finding you a date."  
  
"I don't believe in blind dates," said Hunter coolly.  
  
"Of course you don't," said Shane with a small smile. "But those two gals were really hot. Which do you prefer; tall and thin, or small and curvy?"  
  
"Listen Shane," said Hunter growing angrier, "I'm perfectly fine by myself, thank you very much."  
  
"Yeah, but when you're by yourself, you take your anger out on us," said Shane, "why do you have to be stubborn? Why can't you be happy for your brother?"  
  
"I am happy for him, alright!" said Hunter standing up. "I've had enough of this! I'm fine by myself! I do not need anyone!" He broke into a run and sprinted off the beach. Shane sighed.  
  
"His leg's obviously healed well," said Shane to himself.  
  
Tori and Blake came out of the water laughing loudly. They didn't notice that Hunter had gone.  
  
"I really fancy you, you know," said Tori.  
  
"Likewise," said Blake. They were acting as if Shane didn't even exist  
  
"I'll go then, shall I?" asked Shane cockily.  
  
Tori and Blake ignored him.  
  
"Fine," snapped Shane. "See you guys later." And he left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning, the rangers met at Ninja ops for some battle tactics. Cam was pacing up and down the room, while the others talked with Sensei. Well, Shane, Hunter and Dustin were.  
  
"What I mean, Hunter," said Shane, "is that I think we should all have a Ninja Glider bike."  
  
"No Shane," said Sensei, "the Ninja Glider bike is unique to Hunter."  
  
"Yeah, come on man," said Dustin, "we don't need one. We can have something even better! How about a Ninja hot air balloon!"  
  
"Ha ha ha," said Cam sarcastically. "I certainly don't want to make a hot air balloon! I would take up too much of my time."  
  
Hunter wasn't really listening. He was more aware of why Blake and Tori were late.  
  
"Are Blake and Tori here yet?" asked Hunter.  
  
"I'll see if I can contact them," said Cam, "Oh wait, they've contacted us first. Blake? Are you there? Where are you?"  
  
Blake's voice was heard. He sounded much panicked.  
  
"Hello? Guys, you've got to come quick! There's an alien attacking at the track!"  
  
"We're on it," said Shane. "Ready guys?"  
  
They nodded.  
  
"Ninja Storm!" yelled Dustin and Shane.  
  
"Thunder Storm!" bellowed Hunter.  
  
"Samurai Storm!" shouted Cam.  
  
"Ranger form, ha!" they finished in unison.  
  
They transformed into the Wind, Thunder and Samurai rangers and used their Ninja powers to run quickly to the track.  
  
Blake and Tori had de-morphed. They were covered in bruises. The others' eyes fell on a truly ugly alien. He sprouted long wiry tentacles from is fingers, and he had large yellow eyes. On his head was a red gem.  
  
"Rangers!" he cackled evilly. "I am Tentecruel! I'm here to destroy you!"  
  
"Think again!" yelled Dustin, as he charged forward, only to be picked up by the long tentacles. The alien fired a blast of lightning threw his fingers, shocking Dustin. He fell to the ground lifeless.  
  
"Dustin!" shouted Shane. He darted toward Tentecruel, with his Hawk Blaster firing random shots. The alien whipped Shane across the chest with all the force he could muster, and Shane was sent flying into a bike shed.  
  
"Man, this guy's tough," said Cam.  
  
"Cam, go and see to Blake and Tori," said Hunter, "I'll take care of this over manicured freak."  
  
"Hunter, it could be dangerous," said Cam.  
  
"Just go already!" said Hunter, pushing Cam towards his brother. Hunter pulled out his Thunder Staff, and charged towards Tentecruel.  
  
"You're in trouble now," said Hunter.  
  
"I think not, Crimson Ranger, it is you who is in trouble," said the alien sinisterly.  
  
As Hunter reached Tentecruel, he fired a blast at him, as did the alien at Hunter. The two blasts met, and formed a larger one. Tentecruel used his fingers to hit it towards Hunter.  
  
The blast hit him, and Hunter was knocked off his feet.  
  
"Argh!" he yelled.  
  
Shane and Dustin came back over, and Cam helped a weak Tori and Blake wobble to the others.  
  
"How can we beat this guy?" asked Dustin.  
  
"I've no clue," said Cam.  
  
"You're supposed to be the technical expert!" said Hunter. "It's your job to have a clue!"  
  
"Cool it!" said Shane. "Let's pull it together and destroy him!"  
  
"We have nothing powerful enough to kill him," said Cam. "This is it...the end."  
  
Tori gasped.  
  
"It can't be," she said shakily.  
  
"Unless," said Hunter quietly.  
  
Hunter's thoughts drifted back six weeks before. He heard voices. One was speaking to him.  
  
*Flashback*  
"If you ever need help, just call us. You'll know who we are when the time is right!"  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"I know what to do!" cried Hunter, and he stepped forward. "I call upon the Fire Storm to aid us in this fight!"  
  
The area went silent. All that could be heard was the gentle wind. Suddenly, engines were heard in the distance, coming closer and closer.  
  
The rangers turned their heads to see the source of the noise.  
  
Two bikes, much like the rangers bikes, had halted. Two masked riders were upon them, dressed in black. The bikes reared, and sped towards the alien.  
  
"Hey!" shouted Tentecruel. "Who invited you?" he said to the strangers.  
  
They jumped off their bikes, and stood tall.  
  
"Fire Storm! Ranger Form, ha!" they yelled.  
  
There, stood together, were the Pink and Purple Fire Ninja Rangers.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
What do you think?? Tell me please in your review!! 


	5. Joining Forces

The Coming of the Fire Storm  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Joining Forces  
  
The two stood in a fighting stance, and they pulled out their weapons.  
  
"Salamander bow!" yelled the purple.  
  
"Phoenix daggers!" cried the pink. They both darted towards Tentecruel.  
  
Pink flipped over, and slashed the alien with her daggers. She showed great force for being quite small.  
  
Purple pulled back her bow, and fired a powerful shot. It hit Tentecruel in the gem in his head, and it exploded.  
  
"Catch!" shouted Pink, and she threw a dagger to Purple. Purple pulled back the string once again, firing the dagger at the alien. It pierced one of his large yellow eyes.  
  
"Argh!" it yelled in pain. "I've had enough of this! I'm leaving!" He turned and began to run away.  
  
"Not so fast!" said Purple. "Let's put them together!" They combined their weapons.  
  
"Fire Blaster!" said Pink. "Ready..."  
  
"...Aim..."  
  
"Fire!" they bellowed together. A blast combined of the colours pink and purple was shot at the monster. He screamed, and fell to the ground, before bursting into flame.  
  
The other rangers looked on in amazement. They had never seen anyone fight like that before.  
  
Pink and Purple span around, facing the others. They ran over and helped them up.  
  
"Excuse me for being rude," said Dustin, "but who the heck are you?"  
  
"There's no time to explain," said Purple, and she grabbed Dustin's arm and began pulling him away.  
  
"We must get back to your headquarters," said Pink, helping Tori and Blake.  
  
"You know where our headquarters are?" asked Cam surprised.  
  
"Well, yes," said Purple, "come on!"  
  
"How do we know we can trust you?" asked Hunter suspiciously.  
  
Pink faced Hunter.  
  
"Fine, don't trust us, but you'll regret it."  
  
"Alright, alright," said Shane. "Come on then, let's go."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Once back at Ninja ops, Pink and Purple helped Blake and Tori onto stretchers, as they were in need of treatment. The others sat down on the floor, totally bewildered.  
  
"Okay," said Cam, "let's start with the basics. Who are you?"  
  
Purple looked at Sensei.  
  
"Do you mind if we borrow that scroll up there?" she asked politely.  
  
"Be my guest," said Sensei. Purple reached onto a shelf, and bought down a very old looking scroll, and she opened it.  
  
"According to this, a prophesy was made years ago by the first Sensei of this academy. He says that the chosen ones will be in need of help, and help will come, only when summoned by the power of Thunder." She read out loud.  
  
"Okay," said Shane, "but that still doesn't explain who you are."  
  
"We are your help," said Pink simply. "We are the Fire Storm Ninja Rangers."  
  
The other rangers had de-morphed, and were waiting eagerly for Pink and Purple to do so.  
  
"So de-morph already!" said Dustin.  
  
"Yeah please!" said Tori.  
  
The Fire Rangers exchanged glances.  
  
"If you say so," said Purple. "Power down!"  
  
Instead of the purple ranger, there stood a tall pale skinned woman of about twenty years old. She had straight shoulder length black hair and bright blue eyes and a very cute face.  
  
"Power down!" said Pink.  
  
Where Pink was standing was an average height young woman, looking around eighteen. She had long fiery red hair and tanned skin. She had emerald green eyes and very attractive features.  
  
"Hey!" exclaimed Shane. "You're those chicks from the skate park!"  
  
Purple smiled sweetly.  
  
"Hi," she said, holding out her hand to Shane. "My name is Tammy, and this is my friend Sydney." She ushered Sydney to come forward.  
  
"So, were you checking me out at the skate park?" asked Shane interestedly.  
  
"No, actually," said Sydney, "We were checking out what you rangers did in your spare time. But there was no point following you, as I hate skate boarding."  
  
"Take that back!" said Shane.  
  
"Now, Shane, calm yourself," said Sensei.  
  
"Did you follow all of us?" asked Blake.  
  
"Well, we followed Tori to the beach," said Tammy.  
  
"You know my name?" she said in shock.  
  
"We know everyone's names," said Tammy. "Anyway, after Tori we caught up with Dustin, Blake and Hunter at Storm Chargers. Then we followed Hunter when he went out by himself."  
  
Hunter suddenly realised who these girls were. They had bandaged his leg when his bike was acting strangely six weeks before. He tried to make eye contact with Tammy, but she was talking to Sensei. Instead, he turned to Sydney.  
  
"It was you, wasn't it," said Hunter almost silently to Sydney.  
  
Sydney nodded.  
  
"Why did you bandage my leg?" asked Hunter a little louder, so everyone stopped to listen.  
  
Sydney was about to answer, when Tammy cut across her.  
  
"We couldn't afford you getting hurt, so we helped you," she said.  
  
"You mean, I helped him," said Sydney, sounding a little annoyed.  
  
"Oh yeah! You helped him," said Tammy, as though she had just remembered.  
  
There was silence for a moment, as Blake and Tori got off their stretchers.  
  
"How do we know we can trust you?" asked Blake.  
  
"I thought we had settled this!" said Sydney. "Don't you forget that these rangers had to trust you and your brother to allow you to the team!"  
  
Blake looked a little embarrassed. "Alright you've made your point," he said.  
  
Sydney folded her arms in a satisfied way.  
  
"Well," said Sensei, "there seems to be only one more thing to do. All those in favour of these two young ladies joining the team?"  
  
Everyone raised their hands.  
  
"Just one more thing," said Sensei, "welcome to the team."  
  
Dustin whooped and cheered. Shane and Cam hugged the girls. Hunter and Blake seemed a little left out.  
  
"Have we played this moment before?" asked Blake.  
  
"Yeah," said Hunter quietly, "when we joined the team. It looks like they'll be replacing us."  
  
"Hey guys," said Sydney coming up to them, "you alright?"  
  
"Err, yeah," said Hunter.  
  
"How about we go out to celebrate?" asked Shane.  
  
"Cool!" exclaimed Dustin. "Let's go!" He ran outside, followed by Shane, Tori, Cam, Tammy and Sydney. Hunter and Blake followed reluctantly. 


	6. Celebration

A/N Am very bored even though it's the Easter holidays. Here's the chapter, just leave a review on your way out please!  
  
The Coming of the Fire Storm  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Celebration  
  
"I know!" exclaimed Dustin. "Let's go clubbing!"  
  
Shane shook his head. "No it's way too early for that. How about going to the skate park? It closes at six; we could do two hours there?"  
  
"Didn't you listen to me before?" said Sydney. "I – hate – skateboarding!"  
  
Shane's face went purple.  
  
"Cool it," said Blake, "let's go to the track, Hunter and I need to practise for the big race tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah!" said Tammy. "I'm up for that!"  
  
The teens arrived the track, and Hunter, Blake and Dustin went to change. Shane and Cam went to find some food, which left the girls chatting.  
  
"So," said Sydney leaning towards Tori, "how long have you and Blake been going out?"  
  
Tori blushed.  
  
"Since the day Hunter was injured and you found him," said Tori, "you know, if I hadn't asked Blake out, Hunter would have never been hurt. I feel so guilty."  
  
"But if Hunter hadn't been hurt, we wouldn't have met!" said Tammy brightly. "And may I add that Hunter has got to be the cutest lad I've seen in years!" She licked her lips evilly.  
  
"Go for girl!" said Tori. "Hunter needs someone, as he seems to be really jealous of me and Blake."  
  
"You could have fooled me," said Shane sitting down next to Sydney. He gave the girls offered the girls each a slice of pizza, but Sydney refused.  
  
"Sorry, Shane, I'm on a diet," she confessed.  
  
"You? On a diet? Why?" asked Cam in surprise.  
  
"Nothing major," said Sydney, "just a healthy eating diet."  
  
"Oh," said Shane, "then it's a good thing I bought a salad!" He handed the salad to Sydney, and she smiled gratefully.  
  
They dug into their food, and watched Hunter and Blake race against each other. Shane did some commentary.  
  
"It's 08 in the lead, speeding ahead! No, 11 overtakes, cutting in front of 08..."  
  
11 crossed the finish line first after 4 laps. Hunter took off his helmet and took his hair. Blake crossed seconds later, and braked sharply. The others ran over.  
  
"Great race, guys!" said Tori, placing a small kiss on Blake's cheek. Hunter frowned.  
  
"Yeah! That was awesome!" exclaimed Sydney.  
  
"Any chance of a bite to eat?" asked Blake.  
  
"Sorry, we ate it all," said Shane. Hunter sighed, and got off his bike.  
  
"I'll get something," he said, "one of you go ask Dustin what he wants, and then meet me at the café."  
  
Hunter sprinted toward the café, and Sydney ran to Dustin.  
  
"Hey, Dustin!" she shouted. Dustin pulled over by her.  
  
"Yes?" he said taking off his helmet.  
  
"What do you want to eat?" she asked.  
  
Dustin was deep in thought, and then answered. "I'll have a burger with a plate of fries and a Pepsi," he said.  
  
"Okay," replied Sydney, and she dashed towards the café. She caught Hunter ordering.  
  
"...can I have a small salad and a bottle of mineral water and a pizza with a coke please?" he said to the man at the desk. Sydney stood by his side.  
  
"Also a burger with fries and a Pepsi please," Sydney finished.  
  
"That'll be six dollars," said the man.  
  
Sydney and Hunter walked back towards the others.  
  
"Who's the salad for?" asked Sydney curiously.  
  
"Me," answered Hunter, "I've been trying to eat healthier lately, but it's really difficult when Blake is scoffing his face all the time."  
  
"I know what you mean," confessed Sydney, "Tammy won't stop eating, and she stays stick thin! It's amazing!"  
  
They reached the others as the sun began to sink behind a mountain. The atmosphere was incredible. All the rangers were having an evening off, enjoying the fresh air, and eating pizza at the track. Why couldn't every day be like this?  
  
"Because I like to be really nasty and wreck as many as possible," sneered Lothor in his ship.  
  
He was very depressed due to the fact he now had two more rangers to contend with. He took his anger out on his nieces, by making them scrub the ship's walls with toothbrushes. This made him feel a little better, watching them suffer.  
  
"Uncle, can we stop now?" asked a very worn out Kapri.  
  
"Not until I feel as if today hasn't been a total waste of time," said Lothor nastily.  
  
"Couldn't we do something more useful?" asked Marah, "like destroy the rangers?"  
  
"You know perfectly well that you two are not even capable of getting rid of one ranger, let alone eight!" bellowed Lothor.  
  
"But –" protested Kapri.  
  
"That's enough!" I'll go and destroy those meddlesome teens myself!" said Lothor. "And if I'm defeated, it'll only add to more already boring day, so there's no harm done." He left Marah and Kapri groaning, still scrubbing, and appeared at the track.  
  
"So," went on Sydney, "do you have a girlfriend?" she was only asking for her friend, as she herself wasn't really interested in Hunter. But she couldn't deny that he wasn't extremely gorgeous.  
  
"Well, I don't sweetie, so you can hook up with me if you like!" Lothor said, surprising them both.  
  
Sydney and Hunter faced Lothor, and broke into a fighting stance. A look of disgust fluttered over Sydney's face.  
  
"Oh yeah great!" she said sarcastically "not!"  
  
"Don't humour me darling," he said evilly. "Now, where are the rest of you're pathetic little mates?"  
  
Shane, Tori, Blake, Cam, Tammy and Dustin appeared, still eating their pizza.  
  
"We're here, Lothor," said Dustin, "and don't call us pathetic, as we're about to kick your ass!"  
  
Lothor flicked back his cloak. "Try me," he hissed.  
  
"Ninja Storm!" yelled Shane, Dustin and Tori.  
  
"Thunder Storm!" bellowed Hunter and Blake.  
  
"Samurai Storm!" shouted Cam.  
  
"Fire Storm!" cried Tammy and Sydney.  
  
"Ranger form, ha!" they finished in unison.  
  
Cam bounced towards Lothor, aiming a kick at him. Lothor deflected it, throwing Cam to the ground. He got up, rubbing his head where he hit it on a rock.  
  
Sydney threw one of her daggers at Lothor, which caught him on the side of his mask. He grunted in pain.  
  
"Oh, you'll pay for that one, missy," he said darting towards her. He threw a power punch at Sydney, and she shielded herself with her arms. At the last moment, Hunter ran out in front of her, taking the blast himself.  
  
"Argh!" he groaned in pain.  
  
"No! Hunter!" screamed Sydney, as she rushed to him Hunter clutched his side. As Sydney helped Hunter up, Blake charged towards Lothor, holding his Thunder Staff in front of him.  
  
"Now, now, Navy ranger," said Lothor, "surely you don't want me to kick the hell out of you?"  
  
Blake sped up. "Likewise," he said. Blake whacked Lothor with his staff, knocking him over.  
  
"Oh, you're in for it now," sneered Lothor, and he used his powers to suspend Blake in the air. Blake struggled and yelled for help.  
  
"Blake!" cried Tori, and she rushed to help him. "Shane, Tammy, back me up!"  
  
Shane stepped forwards, with Tammy covering him. "You got it!" He kept Lothor busy, while Tori jumped high into the air, attempting to free Blake. The force field surrounding him was very strong, and it electrocuted Tori as she slashed it with her Ninja Sword. She fell to the ground, but Dustin helped her up.  
  
"Man, Lothor's really giving it all he's got," said Dustin. Cam came back over, and Hunter and Sydney followed.  
  
"We've got to get Blake down," said Hunter, still in pain from the blast he received from Lothor.  
  
"We just need Lothor to be distracted," said Cam. "Right, Shane and Tammy, attack him from the left, Tori and Dustin, from the front, and Sydney and I from the left. Hunter, as soon as we have him surrounded and we blast him, make sure you're there to catch Blake, otherwise, he'll wind up in the middle of the explosion, and could get destroyed." The others nodded.  
  
They rangers did as they were told, and attacked from the front, left and right. They trapped Lothor in the centre.  
  
"What's going on?" said Lothor in shock. "You're not supposed to know how to defeat me!"  
  
"You'd better get used to it, dude!" said Dustin triumphantly.  
  
The rangers fired at Lothor from all angles. As the blast hit him, he disappeared, but it broke the connection between him and Blake. He began to fall into the explosion, when at the last moment; Hunter swept out on his Ninja Glider Cycle, and caught him. Lothor's voice echoed.  
  
"Is that all you've got rangers?" came his voice. He sounded a little over-whelmed, but still managed to be sarcastic.  
  
"We'll get you next time!" yelled Shane. They de-morphed, and slumped down on the grass.  
  
"Whoa," said Tammy, "he is so powerful."  
  
"You've only just realised that?" said Blake in shock. He was still a little sore from being trapped in the force field.  
  
"C'mon," said Hunter, "let's go get some rest." They began to leave, but Sydney held Hunter back.  
  
"Why'd you save me?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Just returning the favour," he said with a smile.  
  
"Thanks," she said sweetly.  
  
Hunter only then realised how pretty she was, as they caught up with the others. 


	7. Too Close for Comfort

A/N  
  
Hi guys! Cheers for all the reviews and suggestions! Sorry it took so long to update, I've just come back from the Easter holidays. Another update is on its way!  
  
The Coming of the Fire Storm  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Too Close for Comfort  
  
The rangers arrived back at Ninja Ops, bruised and battered from the battle, they slumped on the floor feeling very tired. Cam managed to reach the Main Computer, and he found it was already switched on. Sensei appeared at his side.  
  
"I watched the battle," he said, "Blake are you alright?" Blake was feeling a little breathless, after being in that bubble of lightning.  
  
"Yeah, Sensei," said Blake faintly, "I'm fine." Sensei didn't look convinced.  
  
"No Blake, go and get some rest, you too, Hunter," he said, concerned. "Come on, into the next room with you, both of you!"  
  
Blake and Hunter limped into the next room. Tammy followed and helped them both onto a stretcher bed. Sensei appeared at Blake's side.  
  
"Tammy, I have some ointment in that cupboard over there," he said, "It should help Hunter's wound and ease the pain a little." Tammy found the cupboard and the ointment Sensei mentioned. "Blake, can you come with me? I have some bandages in the store cupboard, I can't bring them back myself." Blake nodded, and followed Sensei out. Tammy edged closer towards Hunter.  
  
"Do you want me to put this on for you?" she asked, holding up the ointment. Her bright blue eyes lit up.  
  
"Yeah sure," said Hunter, and he took off his Ninja uniform, to reveal a crimson t-shirt and jeans. He took off his t-shirt to reveal a tanned body and a six-pack. Tammy felt light-headed. She moved towards him and began rubbing the ointment where a large purple bruise was on his chest. Hunter sighed with relief.  
  
Tammy thought, should she take her chance? Tori had told her to go for it, should she?  
  
"Hunter?" she said almost silently as she moved closer again.  
  
"Yeah?" asked Hunter, not knowing what was about to happen. Tammy urged herself forward to kiss him, but he pulled away. Tammy looked rather hurt.  
  
"What?" asked Tammy.  
  
"Why'd you try to kiss me?" asked Hunter.  
  
"Well, I would have thought that was obvious," said Tammy, "I like you, Hunter." Hunter looked a little flabbergasted. "Can I ask, why'd you pull back?"  
  
"I'm really sorry Tammy, but I don't feel the same way," said Hunter kindly. He could not bear to smile, as he felt terrible. Tammy tried to help him, unless, she was trying to take advantage of him?  
  
Tammy began to back away. "Well, you've clearly made your point," said Tammy faintly. She got up, and walked slowly from the room. Tears appeared in her eyes. She felt betrayed and upset. She was so sure she could make him like her. What had gone wrong? Hunter just sat there, still groaning from the light pain on his chest. He flung his t-shirt back on, and tried to go after her.  
  
Tammy appeared in the main room. The others were talking about Lothor and other stuff. Sydney caught her best friend's eye and saw that her eyes were shining. Tammy continued outside, and Sydney followed her.  
  
"What's up Tammy?" asked Sydney as she took a seat beside her on a rock. Tammy cried harder than ever. Tears fell through her hands and onto her lap.  
  
"It...was...Hunter," she said through splutters. "I tried to...well...um..."  
  
"Did you try and kiss him?" asked Sydney, who was trying to get straight to the point. Tammy wailed and squealed.  
  
"Yes!" she screamed. "And he backed away!!" Sydney looked a little bemused.  
  
"Is that all this is about?" she asked, utterly bewildered.  
  
"You wouldn't say that if you heard the way he said it," Tammy said. She was calming down a little now. "You're right, I'm just being silly."  
  
"There, there," said Sydney patting her on friend on the back.  
"Let's go back inside." They stood up, and Tammy cleared her tears,  
and they went back inside Ninja ops.  
  
Hunter was talking to Blake. The others were gathered around the main computer with Cyber Cam, in deep conversation. Hunter spotted Tammy and went over.  
  
"Look," he began, but Tammy cut him off.  
  
"No, I'm sorry," she said. A bright smile appeared on her face. Hunter winked. Shane stepped up to them and put his arm round Tammy.  
  
"I'll go out with you if Hunter doesn't want to, you know," said Shane sincerely. Tammy's face lit up even more.  
  
"I'd love to!" she said. Shane looked very pleased with himself, having successfully asked out a chick from the skate park. "How about a movie then?"  
  
"That sounds great," she said. Shane began to lead her away from the others. Hunter felt a little mean, having turned her down like that. But it wasn't his fault; he didn't feel the same way. But perhaps she'd get over him, now that she had Shane. He had a sudden urge to ask out her Sydney, but resisted.  
  
"You know, if we weren't all feeling down with injuries and stuff, I'd suggest going to the beach," came Tori's voice. "Actually, I don't fancy it myself, not with the way I'm feeling."  
  
Shane and Tammy had left, as they were both unhurt. Cam and Cyber Cam tended to the other's wounds, and it wasn't long before they were healed completely. They watched a film on the Computer that night, 'Ninja Monkey Madness' as Cam called it. Sensei didn't approve at first, but by the middle of the film he was cheering for a Samurai chimpanzee called Doogoo. Everyone was asleep by the end, and were curled up against one another with pillows and blankets. Tori sat against Blake, and were cuddling lovingly. Dustin and Cam sat back to back, and Sensei was on Cam's lap with his own miniature pillow. Hunter was against the wall and Sydney next to him. As the night passed, neither Shane or Tammy returned, and Sydney's head eventually dropped onto Hunter's shoulder. 


	8. Complications

The Coming of the Fire Storm  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Complications  
  
The sun began to shine through the windows, and the birds began twittering their morning songs. The sky turned from red to blue as Shane's alarm clock went off. He woke up and rubbed his eyes. He got up and went over to his clock on his desk and switched it off. Last night had been good, he thought.  
  
They went to see Ninja Monkey Madness 2, Island of Lost Monkeys. Tammy had enjoyed the movie a lot, she laughed so much. She had quickly gone home to change after he'd asked her, and he picked her up fifteen minutes later. She had opened the door wearing a short black mini skirt and a purple blouse. She had knee-length boots and her black hair had been curled lightly. Shane thought he had never seen anything more beautiful. After the movie, they had gone to the deserted skate park, and Tammy had watched him pulled off some tricks. When the time reached midnight, Shane suggested they turn in. He drove her back home, and kissed her good night on her door step. He eventually came in for an hour or two.  
  
Meanwhile, back at Ninja Ops, Cam woke first to find Blake and Tori cuddled in a corner, Dustin lying on his front snoring his head off and Hunter and Sydney were sleeping peacefully back to back. Sensei was drooling a little in his tiny bed. Cam went over to the computer and switched it on. It made a rather loud noise, which woke up Dustin. He groaned loudly.  
  
"Man, what'd you do that for?" said Dustin groggily.  
  
"Dustin, its ten o'clock, get up lazy!" said Cam, throwing a cushion at the goofball. Dustin groaned again, and opened his eyes. They fell on Tori and Blake, and then Hunter and Sydney.  
  
"Look who got a little too close to each other," Dustin mocked. He crept quietly over to Blake, and poked him hard in the shoulder. Then, he threw himself back to his pillow, and pretended to be asleep. Blake woke sharply, and looked down at Tori sleeping quietly. Who had woken him? His eyes wondered around the room, and he saw Cam at the computer. Dustin was asleep and snoring very loudly. Hunter and Sydney were also still asleep. Hold on a minute, thought Blake, Dustin never sleeps on his side. He threw a pillow at Dustin, who leapt on his feet. Blake wasn't surprised to see that he looked wide awake.  
  
"Oh man, that's the second time that's happened in five minutes!" Dustin muttered. "Oh damn, he's awake... Blake!! Did you sleep well?" he asked innocently.  
  
"Yeah, no thanks to you," said Blake coldly. Dustin forced a mock smile.  
  
"Just my little joke, Blakey-boy," said Dustin.  
  
"Shut up," said Blake a little too loudly, as he woke up the others. Groans were heard, and Hunter, Sydney and Tori sat up, moaning. Hunter ruffled his hair, and found Sydney rather close to him.  
  
"Whoa, what are you doing here?" he asked her. Sydney looked bewildered.  
  
"I don't know," she said, dazed. "Where's Tammy? And Shane?"  
  
"They didn't come back," said Cam, not turning away from the computer. "They must have gone home. Oh no, not this early!" By now, Sensei had awoken, and was with Cam. "Go for Cam," Cam said into the computer.  
  
"It's Shane, I've at Tammy's flat, and it's deserted. It totally mucked up! There's stuff everywhere! It looks like there's been a robbery!" Shane sounded very upset. "Tammy is no-where to be seen! Can you get in touch with her?"  
  
"I'll try," said Cam, "hold on." The others gathered around Cam, all very concerned.  
  
"Where's Tammy?" asked Sydney. She was a little pale, and her green eyes had widened in shock.  
  
"It's all right," said Tori comfortingly, "we'll find her. Cam, any luck?"  
  
"She's not answering, I'll try her mobile," said Cam. He pressed some button, and dialled Tammy's number. It rang many times, before the voicemail came on. Instead of Tammy's voice, a harsh and slightly amused voice was heard.  
  
"Rangers! Or should I say, remaining rangers!! Ha! Where's the Fire Ranger, you ask? Don't worry, she'll be in safe hands, at least, until after you hand over the second Fire Ranger! Ha! Listen closely; the Pink Fire Ranger should come to the beach at two this after noon, if not, your friend perishes! Ha! Bye now, rangers!!"  
  
There was silence. Sydney's fists were clenched, and she gritted her teeth.  
  
"Lothor, that pig," she whispered coolly.  
  
"Don't worry, Sydney," said Dustin, "come on, you and I can find Shane."  
  
The two ninja streaked to Tammy's flat, where the found Shane sat on the sofa. The place was completely trashed. Books and clothes lay all over the floor. The carpets and bedspreads were torn up. Lamps and lights lay hanging from their cables. The television was smoking. Shane had his head in his hands, but looked up when Dustin cleared his throat.  
  
"Where is she? Did you speak to her?" said Shane. Sydney looked nervously at Dustin, and he understood.  
  
"Well," began Dustin, "we think Lothor has her." He said the last part rather quickly, hoping Shane would get over it. But he didn't. His hands became sweaty, and a single tear fell from his dark eyes.  
  
"No," he whispered.  
  
"Yes," said Sydney speaking up. Her voice sounded scared. "He wants me as well, or he'll destroy Tammy." She sat beside Shane and put her arm around him. "Don't worry, we'll get her back, I'm sure of it. And Lothor certainly won't be getting his hands on me either." She said the last part as if it were a vow she were making to her best friend. She'd never let her go, never. "Come on Shane, let's go back to Ninja ops."  
  
They all ninja streaked back to their headquarters. The others were quiet.  
  
"Hey," said Cam as he noticed them, "we've tracked Tammy's morpher to an old factory. She's not moving, so I'm guessing she's tied up. Okay here's what we'll do. Hunter and Blake go with Sydney to the beach, but keep out of sight. The rest of us will go and free Tammy. Call for back up if you need to."  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
"Ready?" said Shane.  
  
"Ninja Storm!" cried Shane, Dustin and Tori.  
  
"Thunder Storm!" bellowed Hunter and Blake.  
  
"Samurai Storm!" shouted Cam.  
  
"Fire Storm!" yelled Sydney.  
  
"Ranger Form, ha!" they finished together.  
  
They split up, and headed to the factory and the beach. Sydney felt a little uneasy. What would happen if Tammy got destroyed? She'd be so lonely. She had to prevent it, even if that meant going against Cam's plan. 


	9. Switching Fates

A/N I was wondering, since I'm finishing this soon, does anyone like the idea of a sequel? I'd like to use Tammy and Sydney in another story, maybe Shane and Tammy's relationship evolving or something else, which I'd like to keep to myself for the time being. Or maybe a new story, which I've been working on, or maybe even both!! I'll have to see...  
  
The Coming of the Fire Storm  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Switching Fates  
  
Cam, Shane, Dustin and Tori arrived at the broken down warehouse. The windows were smashed and half the walls were covered in moss and decay. Bricks were crumbling off, and the roof had large holes in. They stepped up to the door, which was hanging off its hinges.  
  
"Where now?" asked Tori putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"There's going to be a distraction, I know it," said Shane sighing. "If there is I think we should split up."  
  
"We're not going to split up unless we have to," said Cam, looking at a small locator device. "Come on, let's go."  
  
They went inside, finding that the building was completely deserted. They stood close together, with Cam at the front. Shane, Dustin and Tori kept their Ninja swords out, just in case they were attacked. Suddenly, a sharp scream was heard in the distance.  
  
"What was that?" Tori whispered in fear. She clutched Cam's arm.  
  
"Tammy?" called Shane, stepping forward.  
  
"Shush!" said Cam very quietly. Meanwhile at the beach, Blake, Hunter and Sydney were hiding behind a large rock. All were in their morphing form, but had their helmets removed. Sydney's flaming red hair was rippling in the wind. She was glancing around the beach, waiting for Lothor to arrive. Hunter noticed she looked a little scared. She was shaking slightly, so he put his arm round her.  
  
"Thanks Hunter," she said smiling. Blake winked at Hunter after Sydney looked away. Blake also made a googly eyed face, which made Hunter give him a hard push, and Blake fell over. Crouched behind the rock they couldn't see much, but they still heard the gentle sounds of the sea.  
  
Pink is so Sydney's colour, thought Hunter. Blake seemed to notice Hunter was looking at her, and smiled, slightly bemused. Suddenly, a roaring wind was heard – he was here.  
  
A bolt of lightning issued from the sky, revealing Lothor, Marah, Kapri and another useless alien with large red eyes and a stop sign for a hat. Lothor seemed to be looking for Sydney.  
  
"Doesn't look as if she's here yet," growled Lothor, "if she's chickened out she's more of a fool than I thought. No matter, she doesn't know I wouldn't dare destroy her friend! They are both much more valuable when I sacrifice them together, bringing me ultimate power." Lothor must have been talking to himself, for the others weren't listening. Marah and Kapri were squabbling over a stick of lipstick and the alien was straightening his hat.  
  
Blake, Hunter and Sydney over heard Lothor talking.  
  
"That's why he wants Sydney as well!" whispered Blake, putting on his helmet as the others did. "Let's contact the others!"  
  
"Go for Shane," came Shane's voice.  
  
"Shane, as soon as you find Tammy get her out of there!" said Hunter quietly. "Hurry!"  
  
"All right, keep your hair on, dude," said Dustin's voice. "Hunter? Blake? Sydney? Are you still there?" The three had frozen in shock as Lothor's face peered behind the rock.  
  
"Jackpot!" he exclaimed triumphantly. He grabbed Sydney's arm and pulled her up, and then pinned her arms behind her back. Hunter leapt up and pushed Lothor back. The three then attempted to ninja streak, but they didn't get far.  
  
They were stopped half way across the beach by Marah, Kapri and the alien.  
  
"Allow us to introduce you to Road Crush," said Marah rather giggly, indicating the alien at her side.  
  
"Kelsaks!" commanded Kapri, and the black bat like aliens appeared between them. Hunter leapt forward and easily defeated three Kelsaks with one jump kick. Blake stood in front of Sydney and deflected some punches, and sent a few of his own. Before long, the Kelsaks were long gone. Lothor re-appeared, looking angry.  
  
"I told you what would happen if you rebelled against me," he snarled, "say goodbye to your friend, Pink Ranger!" he pulled out the P.A.M. and pressed a button. Meanwhile, back at the factory, Shane heard a loud crash.  
  
"What was that?" he said, his eyes widening. They sped up, rushing through doors and broken down walls. They came into a room with smoke coming from the crack in the door. Dustin kicked down the door.  
  
There was a large smoking crater in the floor. Ropes lay inside it, and bandana, a purple bandana.  
  
"Tammy??" said Tori, coughing slightly because of the smoke. "Where is she?" Shane waved aside the smoke and stepped forward.  
  
"Tammy?" he yelled, struggling to see through the rubble and smoke. A figure was moving in the smoke, and tall and thin figure. It waved aside its long black hair and gave several loud coughs. Tammy came into sight on her knees, gasping for breath. Her face was mucked up, and her hands were tied behind her back. Shane and Tori rushed towards her and helped her up.  
  
"Tammy, are you alright?" said Cam looking around the small room.  
  
"What do you think, dude?" said Shane angrily. "Of course she's not alright, she's been bombed!"  
  
"Chill, man," said Dustin. "Hold on, I'll contact the others. I'll tell them we'll be right there."  
  
Back at the beach, Sydney had fallen onto her knees and screamed. Lothor stepped up to her and pulled off her helmet. Then, he yanked her up by a large strand of her red hair.  
  
"You stupid little girl," he hissed into her ear, "because of you, you're friend's dead! Why didn't you listen to me?" he mocked. Sydney was in tears. They were streaming down her face, and the pain from a kick from Lothor increased the tears, which caused him to shake her roughly.  
  
"Get your hands off her!" called Hunter, battling his way through an army of extra Kelsaks to get to them. Lothor smiled at this, and took out Sydney's Ninja Sword. He slashed her across the stomach before Hunter reached them.  
  
"Sydney!" he cried, still fighting his way through the crowd. Sydney fell into the the sand, pain cursing through her body. It hurt much, even though her Ranger suit was still there. Her helmet lay on the ground forgotten. Lothor gave up on her, and left her in pain. His eyes travelled to the new arrivals.  
  
Shane, Tori and Dustin appeared, with Cam behind them supporting Tammy. Lothor began to fight the Wind Rangers.  
  
Hunter finally reached Sydney. He knelt down in the sand and took her in his arms. She was breathing heavily, and was sweating. She de-morphed, revealing her pink mini dress slashed at the middle, and blood pouring from the wound.  
  
"Sydney? Are you alright?" he asked softly. She gasped for breath.  
  
"Hunter, it hurts so much..."  
  
Ahhh!!! Evil cliffe!! He he!! Should I let her die, or not? You decide!! Reviews greatly appreciated!! 


	10. Defeated, They Hope

I'd really appreciate reviews, you all know that. So sorry for the lack of updates, I've got loads of other stories I'm working on. Oh, and remember if anyone wants to use Tammy or Sydney, an email first please. Enjoy!!  
  
**The Coming of the Fire Storm  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Defeat, They Hope  
**  
Hunter held Sydney in his arms. He smiled weakly and pushed a strand of red hair out of her face. She clutched her stomach, and winced in pain once more. Lothor was laughing evilly in the background. Tammy was making her way towards Sydney, with Shane there to back her up.  
  
"Don't leave me, Hunter," said Sydney faintly. "I don't want to be alone."  
  
"I'd never leave you," said Hunter softly. "You're a good friend to me."  
  
Tammy finally reached them, and fell onto her knees. Her eyes widened in shock at the sight of Sydney's mangled body.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" she squealed. "What happened?"  
  
"Lothor struck her down," Hunter explained. Sydney's breathing was heavy, but her breaths began to be much shorter.  
  
"Don't leave me," she repeated thickly.  
  
"No-one is leaving you, Sydney," said Tammy comfortingly. A loud crash was heard behind them, and the other five rangers were on the ground, screaming in pain, as Lothor fired powerful bolts of lightning at them. Marah, Kapri and Road Crush were hovering behind all the commotion, laughing sinisterly.  
  
"You pathetic rangers," hissed Lothor, "your end is near, very near. I'm now going to receive ultimate power, by destroying these two!" He indicated his head to Hunter, Tammy and Sydney.  
  
He swept over to them, and tried to push Hunter away, but he retaliated.  
  
"These two may be injured, but I'm not," he said coolly, pulling into a defensive stance.  
  
"Oh pur-lease," said Lothor. He aimed a kick to knock Hunter over, but Hunter grabbed his foot and spun him round, finally throwing him to the ground. Lothor lunged at Hunter once on his feet again, but Hunter stuck out his foot and tripped him up.  
  
"Go, girls! Quick! Back to Ninja Ops!" yelled Hunter, holding Lothor down. Tammy grabbed Sydney's arm.  
  
"Come on!" she said urgently. "Hunter's trying to buy us some time!" Sydney took one look from Hunter's sweating face and back to Tammy.  
  
"Let's go," she said. "Be careful Hunter!" she called as they both disappeared.  
  
Blake and the others struggled to get off the ground, hanging onto each other for support.  
  
Lothor wriggled free from Hunter's grasp, and punched him in the stomach. Hunter gasped for breath, and gave several chesty coughs.  
  
"You die, crimson ranger, alone, defenceless, and unable to fight," hissed Lothor menacingly. Lothor kicked him to the ground, and he lay motionless. Lothor gathered an energy ball in his fingers, and held it in the air triumphantly. Hunter closed his eyes, and braced himself.  
  
But his end never came, for a great wind was heard. The Wind Rangers were standing in a defensive triangle, and used their Ninja powers to from a tornado. Blake stepped up and generated Thunder in, and gave several loud crashes. Cam leapt off his feet, and green energy flew from his fingertips, which joined the tornado.  
  
"Lovely flower show, rangers, but I have work to do," Lothor snarled. He turned back to face Hunter, but no-one was there. Instead, Hunter was standing tall on a large chunk of rock nearby. He also had thunder energy coming from his sweaty hand. His face was set.  
  
"Now!" he yelled. The tornado reared, and came before Lothor. He looked up at it in fear, putting his arms in front of his face. The tornado swept Lothor off his feet. His cloak wrapped itself around him.  
  
"Arrggghhh!!" he roared. He span round and round, reaching the clouds.  
  
The rangers were exhausted, and knew they couldn't hold much longer. Tori began to collapse, but Blake managed to pull her back up.  
  
"Hold on," he mouthed, and he forced a smile. Tori then had the strength to hold her head high, and focus all energy on Lothor.  
  
"YOU PATHETIC EXCUSES FOR NINJA ALIENS!!" bellowed Lothor to Marah, Kapri and Road Crush. "GET THEM BEFORE I'M BLOWN TO SMITHERINES, YOU IDIOTS!!"  
  
"We'll help you, uncle!" cried Kapri, pulling Marah forward. "Get them!" she yelled to Road Crush pointing at the defenceless rangers. The alien staggered forward, pulling out a large pole with a road sign on the end. He thrust it into the air, gathering energy. He pointed it towards Dustin.  
  
"Nooo!!" cried Dustin as he was hit. He crumpled to the ground, groaning in pain.  
  
"One down, five to go," sniggered Marah.  
  
"Let's give him a little help," said Kapri, pulling out a staff. She aimed it towards Tori.  
  
"Ahhh!!" shouted Tori. The tornado became weaker and weaker.  
  
"Keep it together, guys!" came Shane's voice. The others tightened their grip on their power, and stood strong.  
  
"My turn!" exclaimed Marah. She used both index fingers to send a green blast at Hunter. He tried to resist the pain, but failed. He fell to the ground.  
  
"Good shot!" grumbled Lothor to himself. 'Only two rangers left,' he thought, 'then I'll be free!'  
  
"Let's get the navy one!" said Marah.  
  
"I'll get him!" Kapri said. She took aim once more, and an energy bolt of thunder was sent at Blake. Fortunately, he was able to dodge the attack, but his connection with the tornado was broken. Shane was now left standing, all by himself.  
  
Tori's voice was heard. "Don't let go!" she called. Shane stood firm, with a determined look on his face, and his heart was filled with the courage of a lion.  
  
"Don't give up, Shane," came a voice in Shane's head. He was ready to strike.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhh!!!" he screamed, as energy was cursing through his body. Shane leapt into the air, and focused on Lothor in the weak tornado.  
  
"Ninja Wind Ranger Power!!" he yelled.  
  
"Uh oh," whispered Lothor, a little sarcastically. A wave a wind flew from Shane, and hit Lothor, right in the centre of the surge of energy. Lothor was blown out; he flipped and twisted, flying into the sky. He then disappeared.  
  
Shane collapsed in the sand, and a ripple of water reached his fingertips.  
  
"I did it," he whispered, "I really did it."

Hey guys! What's up? How'd you like it? I'll be finishing this very soon, so if there's anything you'd like to happen in the last few chapters, just say so in the review. Also, I've decided to do two sequels in the near future, along with a completely different story. Preview, anyone?  
  
Power Rangers Spirit Guardians  
  
Five spirits are being hunted. One man is in danger. The only way to kill this man is for the spirits to be destroyed. This man calls on five teens to protect his spirits. The evil force of two brothers will stop at nothing to destroy this one positive force. What will happen?  
  
If you want me to write this, tell me please, because there's really no point writing it if no-one will enjoy it. Bye now! miz greenleaf xx


	11. In My End, Is My Beginning, Part I

Okay, I'm really sorry I haven't updated this in ages, if you've checked my bio, I've been on holiday in France for the past three weeks. Thanks to all my reviewers who take time to review. Oh, did I mention this was an AU story, because the ending will be different to the one in the series. The rangers will keep their powers. Sorry if that doesn't fit with anyone, but it's staying.

Also, if you want music to fit this chapter, slap on Robert Miles' Children or Oakenfold's Southern Sun, they really set the scene.

**The Coming of the Fire Storm**

**Chapter 11**

**In My End, Is My Beginning, Part I**

Shane stood alone on the beach, with the wind coming through his dark hair. He was breathing heavily, amazed at what he had just accomplished.

"No!" came Marah's strangled cry. "Uncle!" Shane turned to find Marah, Kapri and Road Crush surrounded by the remaining rangers. Kapri spotted the P.A.M. lying in the sand, and her smile became more pronounced. She grabbed it, and pressed three buttons.

Road Crush began to grow, larger the tallest sky scraper. He gave one roaring cackle, before the rangers realised their job wasn't done.

"Guys, let's rock!" bellowed Dustin in his most determined voice. "Let's take this freak!"

A series of loud crashes were heard in the distance. The contenders of the noise came quickly. The Hawk, Dolphin, Lion, Insectoid, Beetle and Samurai Star Chopper zords materialised, surrounding the massive Road Crush.

"No, that isn't fair! I'm outnumbered!" cried Road Crush.

"Don't worry, we'll even it out!" bellowed Blake. All six rangers jumped into their respective zords, and settled themselves in ready for a battle.

"Let's do it!" yelled Shane. "Storm Power Megazord, online!"

"Thunder Megazord, ready to rumble!" called Hunter.

"Samurai Star Megazord, ready to rock!" shouted Cam.

The three megazords surrounded Road Crush, and began to attack him at will. Road Crush seemed to be thoroughly enjoying himself, watching three megazords attempt to destroy him. He pulled out his stop sign staff, and drained the all energy from the Samurai Star Megazord with ease.

"Guys, my power is off!" bellowed Cam. "Hold him off while I re-energise it! Cover me!"

"We're on our way, Cam!" replied Blake, as he made the Thunder Megazord step in front of the fallen Samurai Star Megazord.

Road Crush tried to whack the Thunders with his staff, but they caught it between the hands, and managed to flip Road Crush backwards. Grumbling, Road Crush found his feet, and resumed his fighting stance.

"Oh, you make me feel so scared!" Road Crush sneered in a mock baby voice. "Come on; show me what you've got!"

"Gladly, you weirdo!" screamed Tori. They charged forwards, swinging Road Crush's fallen staff in their hands. They hit him fiercely, causing him to be flung straight into a clump of large trees. He stood up, covered in braches, and looked like an overgrown oak tree. He removed a stick from his eye, before revealing another staff, though with a danger sign at each end.

"You're in for it now!" shouted the alien. "Lothor may be gone, but I'm here to avenge his death! Bring it on!"

Road Crush swung his staff above his head, gathering energy. It resulted in one gigantic ball of shimmering scarlet energy being fired at all three defenceless megazords. The six de-morphed rangers fell to the ground, beaten and bruised. The megazords were no longer there. The smoking zords had replaced them, and they began to disappear.

"No!" cried Shane, as the Hawk zord faded away.

"It's okay, I'll make sure Cyber Cam finds them and fixes them," muttered Cam, nursing a badly bleeding knee.

"Well, rangers?" mocked Road Crush. "Will you now finally admit defeat? If Lothor ever returns, he won't have to cope with you getting in the way of his noble plans, and I'll be promoted! All's well that ends well, right? Stay still, now, I'll make this as painless as possible." He finished with a loud snicker.

Tears began to fall from Tori's blue eyes, as she dived for Blake's arm in hope of comfort. The others simply stared at the ground, their eyes closed and their hearts beating faster and louder than belting rain on a tin roof.

Energy swarmed around the alien, as he prepared for his final strike. He thrust his staff into the sky, when ...

The rangers' demise never came. They looked up, wondering what on earth could have stopped Road Crush destroying them. They couldn't see a thing.

A fire wall had surrounded the rangers, blocking them from Road Crush's view. Two flaming balls of fire rested on the ground, drawing the alien's attention. The fire wall fell; the rangers could now see what was happening.

The fire balls opened like eggs hatching. One revealed some kind of lizard, and judging by the flames licking its body, it was a salamander, a huge salamander.

The other fire creature, with flames for feathers and a large producing beak emerged. It was a bird, screeching. Its eyes were roaring red, and staring menacingly at the alien stood before them. It was one gigantic phoenix bird. It flared it fiery wings and charged towards Road Crush.

"Ahhhh!" squealed the alien, as roaring flames surrounded him, painfully burning in every possible spot.

"Fire Storm, Ranger Form, ha!" came the ear-splitting voices of two young females on the ground. Flashes of blinding bright pink and deep purple light surrounded their bodies, and wrapped around them, forming respective uniforms.

Tammy Linsford and Sydney Frazer stood together with their heads held high, and ready to fight.

"Salamander, zord formation!" cried Tammy, thrusting her right fist into the air. The scales upon the salamander transformed to metal, and looked fantastic against the reflected flames still circling the magnificent beast.

"Phoenix, zord formation!" sang Sydney, punching her left hand into the sky. The feathers and joints immediately became mechanized, and the beak became sharp and smooth. Still, the flames roared.

"MEGAFLAME MEGAZORD, COMBINE!" they bellowed, and both zords interlocked to form one outstanding incredible megazord, standing firm and awaiting command.

They both jumped into their megazord, and strapped themselves in.

A/N Sorry it's so short, but I really needed three parts to this chapter. Review please, because two more chapters and it's finished!

I suggest you read the continuation of this, but also separate story by articwolfrg4, named "Power Rangers Summit Storm", it's really good!


	12. In My End, Is My Beginning, Part II

**The Coming of the Fire Storm**

**Chapter 12**

**In My End, Is My Beginning, Part II**

The Megaflame Megazord had combined the Phoenix and Salamander zords together. The Phoenix formed the wings on the back, the head and the top half of the torso. The Salamander was the feet, legs, arms and the bottom half of the torso.

The Megazord charged towards the alien. It moved ever so gracefully for being made of metal. In its right hand, it carried a magnificent sabre, embossed with the Fire Ninja Academy symbol. It slashed at Road Crush with all the force Tammy and Sydney could muster, making him fly backwards.

"You evil little menaces!" exclaimed Road Crush. "You'll pay for that, and I mean it!" His eyes turned a menacing shade of red, as if a raging fire was burning inside. Suddenly, his hat flew off his head and landed on his left hand. It began to grow in length, and before long, it resembled a lance used in medieval jousting. A bolt of lightning flared on the tip of the lance as Road Crush ran towards the Megaflame, slashing and slamming with all his might.

Tammy and Sydney felt the pain of their already damaged megazord, but they didn't falter, even for a second. Both minds were fixed upon the task.

"Come on, you overgrown freak!" shrieked Tammy. "Come and get us!" Road Crush growled at the ranger's insolence.

Road Crush slammed the point of his lance into the ground, sending powerful energy waves to the other rangers lying a short distance away.

Blake suddenly became very rigid. He jumped to his feet and screamed at the top of his lungs, he was so much pain. All his power, all his energy was being drawn from him, and relocated to Road Crush. Armour appeared on his arms and legs, with the navy thunder symbol emblazed on each piece. Blake collapsed, all life had left him.

"No, Blake!" cried Hunter, and he rushed to his brother's side. He grabbed his hand, and tried to find a pulse, but there was nothing. Tears began rolling down his cheeks.

"You didn't like that, didn't you?" Road Crush sneered. "See what happens when you mess with me?"

Out of the blue, both Tori and Dustin clutched their chests, gasping for breath. Tori's hair went on end, as if she were receiving an electric shock. Dustin clenched his fists, coughing and spluttering. Bright blue and yellow light soured from their mouths, and into Road Crush's remaining hand. A huge dangerously spiked mace appeared, bearing the symbols of water and earth. Tori fell onto Blake and Dustin onto her. Both were dead.

"Megaflame Megazord, Lightning Mode!" cried Sydney, trying to wave aside the fact three of her best friends were dead. They had to keep on fighting, or Blake, Tori and Dustin would have died in vain.

"Whatever life throws at you, keep fighting, and you'll eventually break free," the Fire rangers said to themselves, remembering words they'd long forgotten.

"Don't give up, Tammy!" came Shane's voice from the ground.

"You can do it, Sydney!" yelled Cam.

Tammy and Sydney seemed to read each other's minds. Both girls were thinking the same thing. They knew how to defeat him.

Both rangers took off their helmets, and closed their eyes. They held the crests on their chests, the fire symbol.

"Sensei, if you can hear us," they whispered, "we're fulfilling your prophesy. We remember your words. Send us the power to stop this force of darkness. Send us the power of hope..."

Everywhere was silent, except for the gentle sounds of the tiny waves breaking against the shore. Road Crush began to feel worried.

An echoing hum surrounded the area, and brilliant white light lit the darkness of the beach. Tammy and Sydney were lifted out of the megazord on landed on the sand. They held hands, eyes still shut.

"Whatever you're doing I'll stop it!" yelled Road Crush, deciding there and then to put his new weapons into use. He swung his mace in the air, and slammed it into the sand, shaking the ground around him.

He thrust into the air once more, and brought it down upon the two fire rangers. Well, that's what it looked like. The pure white light surrounding them repelled the attack, turning the mace into dust.

Suddenly, Tammy and Sydney's eyelids flew open. Their normally blue and green eyes were no longer there. Their eyes were flooding with the same bright white light. It made them look extremely ghostly. Their hair was flying backwards in the wind.

Road Crush began to disappear, bit by bit. First, his new lance, mace and armour vanished into thin air. Back with the other rangers, Blake, Tori and Dustin all took one huge breath, they were alive!

Hunter, Shane and Cam were stunned. They stared at the ghost like fire rangers in utter amazement.

Road Crush was no more. Tori, Dustin and Blake were coming around, and Tammy and Sydney were lying in the sand, motionless, and the gentle waves covering their feet.

All was quiet.

Tiny orbs of light left Tammy and Sydney's mouths. They rose up to the clouds, and into the new sunset lying on the calm water.

---

Tammy awoke to find herself is a place shrouded in light. Sydney lay beside her, still knocked out.  
  
"Sydney!" Tammy tried to shake her friend awake. "Sydney! Wake up!" She stirred.  
  
"Wha...what?" she murmured as she woke up. She sat up and looked around, Tammy kneeling beside her.  
  
"Where are we?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know, Syd" Tammy replied.  
  
"You are in a place between life and the afterlife" a gentle voice answered them. Sydney got up with the help of Tammy and the two of them saw, emerging from the light two figures - one tall and dressed in a black robe; the other slightly shorter, but dressed in a white robe. Both of their faces were covered by hoods so that the Fire Storm Rangers couldn't see who they were.  
  
"Who are you?" Sydney asked the beings.  
  
"Friends," replied the black robed figure. He had a deep, but soothing voice that was firm, but gentle at the same time. "But we cannot converse. Your time has not come yet, as you sacrificed yourself to fulfil a prophecy made by the ancient Ninjas. Go now!" And with that, Tammy and Sydney collapsed. The white figure then held out her hands and transformed Sydney and Tammy into Pink and Purple orbs, which flew away into the sky, and entered the bodies of the Fire Rangers back on Earth.

---

Sydney felt very groggy. She tried to open her eyes. She heard voices above her.

"Sydney? Sydney, wake up, please!"

Her eyes fluttered open, and Sydney was faced with the figures of the other rangers standing above her, including Tammy. Hunter grabbed Syd's hand, and helped her up.

"We did it, Sydney!" exclaimed Tammy. "We defeated Lothor AND Road Crush!" Sydney's face broke into a smile, and she let out a cheer.

"Yes!!"

"Let's go celebrate!" said Dustin. "You know, we'll buy you dinner, and umm, thank you for saving our lives!"

"Yeah, sure, that sounds good," said Tori. "One question, though; we though you'd gone too. Who saved you?"

The Fire Rangers were confused. They remembered seeing someone, or something.

"You know, I'm not exactly sure," Tammy said slowly. "It's a mystery to me."

But Sydney knew, she just decided not to say, not just yet.

---

A/N

I know this chapter was a little corny, but please give me feedback. One more chapter to go!


	13. In My End, Is My Beginning, Part III

**The Coming of the Fire Storm**

**Chapter 13**

**In My End, Is My Beginning, Part III**

It was truly a time to celebrate. Lothor seemed to be gone, and Dustin, Tori, Blake, Tammy and Sydney were no longer dead.

They had all voted to go clubbing, to a very posh club know as 'Hedley's'. It was Shane's favourite club, and he wanted a chance to impress Tammy with his dance moves.

Everyone had agreed to meet outside Hedley's at nine. Hunter and Blake were the first to arrive. They were both dressed in black trousers and swanky jackets, but Hunter wore and crimson shirt, and Blake wore navy.

"Where is everyone?" asked Blake, feeling rather impatient. Hunter was about to check his watch, when Cam, Shane and Dustin walked round the corner and into the Thunder's view.

"What's up, dude?" Dustin said, with a huge boyish grin on his face.

"Hello to you too, Dustin," said Hunter rolling his eyes at Shane, collapsed into silent laughs. "Does anyone know where the girls have got to?"

"Tori said she was having Tammy and Sydney over to do hair and make-up," Shane said, recovering from his laughing, "knowing them, they'll take hours."

"What was that you were saying, Shane?" came a voice from behind him. Shane spun around, and was faced with his new girlfriend.

"T...Tammy!" he stuttered. "You look stunning."

Tammy had thrown on a strapless deep purple mini dress and a pair of stilettos. Her hair had been straightened and tied back with an oriental style clip.

Behind Tammy stood Sydney, wearing a bright pink mini dress with long flowing sleeves. A pair of glittery high-heels glistened at her feet.

Finally, Tori stood with one hand on her hip, clutching a deep blue purse and wearing a tight baby blue number and a pair of stripy heels. Blake also noticed a silver charm bracelet glimmering at her wrist, which he had given her a few weeks ago. It still had its shine.

Blake stepped up to Tori, and pulled out a beautiful red rose.

"For you," he said with an irresistible smile. He kissed her hand. "I love you."

"You're such a charmer!" Tori said, winking at him. She grabbed hand and pulled through the doors and into the club.

"Does anyone have a rose for me?" Tammy asks, dropping a huge hint. Shane stepped forward.

"As a matter of fact, I do," Shane said cheekily, revealing a cute pink rose from inside his jacket. Tammy's eyes lit up.

"Thank you!" she squealed. Shane interlocked his arm with Tammy's, and led her inside. The others stood there awkwardly, until Cam stepped forward.

"May I escort you in?" he asked Sydney with a cute smile.

"Yes, you may," Sydney replied, happy someone had finally asked her. Being the only ones left, Dustin stepped up to Hunter. He put on a stupid cheesy grin.

"May I escort you in, Hunterette?" he said stupidly.

Hunter went all girly.

"Oh, yes please!" Hunter replied in a highly girly voice. They both skipped inside, making the bouncers at the door laugh uncontrollably.

Inside was pitch-black for a moment. Music pounded in their ears. Suddenly, bright flashing lights zoomed across the dance floor, revealing young men and women dancing.

Hunter and Dustin located the others sat at the bar, ordering drinks. They joined them.

"May have a Bloody Mary for my date and I to share?" Hunter said. The others stared at him.

"Stop fooling about, guys," Tori said, "there are plenty of girls in here, go chat one up."

"Gladly," Dustin said, smoothing back his badly gelled hair. "Watch Dustin in action!"

The rangers' eyes followed Dustin to a pretty brunette on the other end of the bar. She was by herself and staring into her drink.

"Excuse me?" Dustin said. "Would you like to dance with me?" The brunette looked up.

"MARAH!!!" Dustin exclaimed, releasing who she was.

"Dustin?" she said.

"What are you doing here?" asked Dustin. "Shouldn't you be trying to find your evil uncle?"

"No," Marah replied. "I've given up on trying being evil; I'm turning over a new leaf."

"Come and join us then!" suggested Dustin. Marah eyed the others. They'd heard everything. They all nodded their heads. "It's a time to celebrate, Marah, come on!" He grabbed her hand and pulled her over.

"Hi, Marah, what brings you here?" asked Cam.

"You heard," Marah said dully. "I've got no friends, no-where to live and no life."

"You've got friends," said Shane. "as long as you stop being an evil witch."

"Deal," Marah said, still trying to avoid their eyes.

"Come and dance with me," Tori said to Blake. He put down his drink and they swept onto the dance floor, followed by Shane and Tammy, Dustin and Marah and Cam and Sydney.

Hunter was left by himself drinking his beer. He watched the others in awe, wishing he had someone.

'I don't need anyone to love,' he thought miserably, 'I've got myself, Blake and lots of friends. What more do I need?'

Hunter watched Blake plant a gentle kiss on Tori's soft pink lips, and he forced himself to look away.

Why did the story have to end like this? Why was he the only one left out? I suppose he'd never know.

Cam seemed to have gone to the little boy's room, as Sydney was walking back over to Hunter, puffing from dancing. She looked a little red in the face.

"Want a drink?" offered Hunter as she sat down.

"Oh yes, please," she said breathlessly, "a Diet Coke, please." Hunter paid for the drink, and Sydney began gulping it down.

"Steady on, girl," Hunter said, bemused.

"What, you've never seen a girl drink before?" Sydney said, slamming her glass on the bar.

"Actually, no," he confessed.

"Two pints, please," Sydney said to the barman. "Are you willing to bet on it?"

"Go on then," Hunter said, feeling much more cheerful, "ten dollars?"

"Make it twenty," Sydney said as she handed Hunter his beer. She took out her purse and put a twenty dollar bill on the bar. Hunter followed suit.

"On the count of three," Hunter said, "one, two...THREE!"

Both immediately began gulping down their beer. Hunter dribbled most of it down his front. Before Hunter had drained even half of his pint, Sydney banged her glass on the bar, and wiped her mouth. She grinned at Hunter's gob smacked look, and slid the forty dollars off the bar and into her purse.

"Wow, how did you do that?" Hunter asked. "I guess you're one of those hard-going girls."

"A bit of both," Sydney replied, glad he was taking an interest. "You know, I really need to take up a sport. I'm thinking of doing motocross. Do you fancy teaching me?"

"Sure! I'd love to teach you!" Hunter said. "But I assure you, it's not easy."

Sydney let out a laugh.

"I'm up for a challenge any time," she announced.

Hunter's mood brightened that evening and he was no longer feeling left out. He could now watch Blake dancing with Tori and not feel jealous. He didn't have a love, but friendship was the next best thing.

---

**Final Author's Note**

Yes, everyone this is the FINAL chapter! I've finished it!

Now, I'm not going to be writing any more Power Rangers stories until I have all my others finished. So, that may be a while.

I'd just like to say thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed this story in the past;

monkay pooh, Doyles-always, xXBillabongSurferxX, Blake Fan, Freed Kyes, Aries, CamFan4ever, PinkFireNinja, Blake-Tori88, ?????????, melly, Dcm3387, Nightwing 509, Pussy Cat, Luv Bug, malissa, slayya, Alexandra Oliver, Jessesgirl11, stormbringer91, mirkwoodelf, Kayez, shadow warrior, Artic Wolf 18, mirkwoodelf483, jenny and YellowCrimsonForever.

Thanks all of you for taking your time to review. I am pleased to say that I didn't get even one flame! Yeah!

Also, read **Power Rangers Summit Storm**, by my good friend **Artic Wolf 18**. It's a continuation, but also separate story of my story. I tell you it's a must read!

In your final review for this story, could you please tell me some of the areas you really liked, or really disliked, it would so much of a help to me when I may write some spin offs or sequels.

So, bye once again,

**_miz greenleaf_**


End file.
